Talk:Reverse Repeater
We should merge this page with Repeater. They're the same plant. Careful Not to "Wither Away!" 22:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : Agree. BLACK OUT(Talk) 00:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) No! Doraemon 04:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) NO!NO!NO! They are different Someone456 (talk) 08:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The only difference is that one is a mirrored version of the other one. I still say move. I'll add a move suggestion userbox on the page. Careful Not to "Wither Away!" 14:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Should Left-Facing Repeater be merged with Repeater? Yes No This plant is for vasebreaker levels and his usage is not the same with normal Repeater. We should have a page and more information to describe this special plant. Someone456 (talk) 14:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Other stuff: *"Left-Facing Repeater" is an unofficial name for the plant. *They are identical. If you were to examine the code (using CodeBusters) of LFR, It uses the Repeater textures and inverts them. *They are logically the same plant, and the main difference is the way they're facing. Thus, they're the same plant. Careful Not to "Wither Away!" 14:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Although they very similar, their usages, information and strategies are different. Someone456 (talk) 15:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) There, we can have a subheader on Left-Facing Repeater's section saying strategy. Careful Not to "Wither Away!" 16:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Need I explain again? Both plants look the same, fire the same, and through hacks, are worth the same Sun. The biggest difference is the way they're facing. There is NO point to have both pages, and Bureaucrat status alone can't win your wars. Reason, not Fear. Careful Not to "Wither Away!" 15:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) left-facing repeater is not repeater. reasons: #1) this is on vasebreaker, Repeater is not. #2) this shoots backwards, Repeater does not. 21:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) different from Repeater 1 more thing: if there was a "split" Repeater, would it be this and Repeater combined? NO! the back head would be smaller! don't merge this and repeater! they're different plants! from, 22:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) 2 B-crats can win all! :P Doraemon 05:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Agreed! This article is completely useless and a heading could easily be made on the actual repeater page. Just like Zen GArden Marigolds and maybe Marigold sprouts. Seriously -PvZBEASt Already Decided By 01:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It's already been decided. The plant's pages are not merged, and never will be. Understood, Plants vs. Zombies wiki. Deletion discussion, albeit fair this time As was made quite evident by the Aqua Pot discussion, polls are a terrible way to vote on this, as it makes anons effectively as powerful as admins and allows unscrupulous users to vote twice. As such, we're deciding this again. Post below with a vote to delete and merge or to keep, and include your reasons for saying so. A post without reasons will not be counted. (Saying "I agree with what this person said counts as a reason.") --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] :I vote delete and merge. As is clearly evident in the game's code, the leftwards Repeater uses the same images as the Repeater; the game just reverses each row of pixels when displaying it, like with the reversed Zen Garden plants, which do NOT have their own pages. The only functional difference between the two Repeaters is that they shoot in opposite directions to provide greater puzzle variety. This does not significantly change the strategy, just redefining which areas are safest for planting in, which can easily be accommodated by adding an extra paragraph to the strategy section on the Repeater page. Finally, to clarify the difference between this situation and the situation with normal and Marigold Sprouts, regular sprouts are dropped by zombies occasionally, grow into a random plant from that area, may require special areas to grow, and both give and sell for more money, while Marigold Sprouts are only available from Crazy Dave, give and sell for less money, can grow into plants unique to the Zen Garden (the colored variations) and have a different appearance using different sprite files from the regular sprouts, which is enough to justify separate articles to reduce confusion for readers. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:25, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : : ::How does it matter that they have different code numbers? The question here isn't whether they're different at all, since the game logically has the same code number only for plants which are literally the same, but whether or not the two variations are different enough to warrant an entirely new article. And I really don't think that facing in the opposite direction is enough of a change to warrant another article; especially as all the reversed plants in the Zen Garden, which would shoot in the opposite direction, don't need their own. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with MVZMW! : Cheers, It's Christmas! 05:06, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: : : : ::All of the information on this page is already mentioned to some extent in the Repeater article. At worst, we'd have to add another subsection to the Repeater article, which wouldn't affect organization at all. If you think other articles should be merged, then start a discussion on their talk pages. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 14:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) LFR is the same to me. They shoot the same, look the same, cost the same, Have the same price, and overall just the same thing. so, IMO, they need fusion. 00:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Discussion finished This has just been hanging around a while unecessarily without anyone voting, so discussion is over now. With four votes yes as opposed to the two votes no, the two pages will be merged. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:33, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Deletion The discussion already happened and the majority said to delete. The only active users who supported keeping it were Minh and MVZMW, both of whom voted to keep the page. We don't need another discussion over this. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC)